


We Match!

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [57]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Couple Things, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Nail Polish, Romance, Tattoos, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee has a girlfriend and a Pinterest addiction. Agni knows she's getting Azula to do cute couples things with her or else...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	We Match!

One of the best things about dating another girl, at least in Ty Lee’s opinion, was the infinite possibilities to match. 

She said as much to Azula once, causing her girlfriend to chuckle and say that next time they should just get matching manicures instead of sleeping together. 

Ty Lee took that to heart and that’s how Azula found herself in front of the nail salon at 10AM on a Saturday morning, instead of in bed with her girlfriend doing more pleasurable activities. 

“This was your idea,” Ty Lee said, giggling as she clutched Azula’s hand and marched her inside. 

“I was kidding,” Azula grumbled. 

“I wasn’t,” Ty Lee said happily. 

She swung open the door, triggering the bell to ring. Everyone inside the establishment looked at them. 

“Can we get two manicures?” Ty Lee asked. 

The lady at the front desk nodded and indicated at the wall. 

“Pick your colors,” she said. 

“Can I please pick for you,” Ty Lee asked, looking up at Azula. 

“Yes but I only get acrylics,” Azula said. 

“That’s fine!” Ty Lee said excitedly. 

They sat down at adjoining stations and Ty Lee launched into her nail art explanation. 

The two women that were meant to be doing their nails made eye contact and then looked back at Ty Lee. 

When she finished talking she took a deep breath. 

“Is that all,” one woman asked. 

“Just one more thing,” Azula said leaning forward. 

Later Ty Lee skipped contentedly out of the store, her fingers laced through Azula’s. On their way to the car they encountered Katara and Sokka in the parking lot. 

“Can we show them our new nails,” Ty Lee asked Azula. 

“Sure,” Azula said, while fishing her keys out of her pocket.

Ty Lee waved her hand. 

“Hey guys!” she called. 

“Hi Ty Lee,” Katara called, coming over with her brother. “Azula,” she said, acknowledging the other girl. 

“What brings you guys here on this fine morning,” Azula asked, in a way that managed to sound condescending even though they were all in the same place. 

“We just wanted to pick some things up from Trader Joe’s,” Sokka said, pointing at the grocery store next to the nail salon.

“Why’re you guys here,” Katara asked. “I feel like it's rather rare to see you out on a weekend day.”

“We got our nails done,” Ty Lee said. She held her and Azula’s hands out for inspection.

Katara and Sokka pored over the intricate nail art. 

Azula’s nails had a cerulean background with a red flame curling up each one. Ty Lee’s nails had matching patterns but inverted colors: a red background with cerulean flames.

“That’s so cool,” Sokka said. “But I think they made a mistake.”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows and brought her fingers up for closer inspection. 

“Where,” she asked, not finding a single flaw. 

“They left off two of Azula’s nails,” Katara said. 

Azula smirked and glanced at her hands. Two of the fingernails on her right were left very short and with only cerulean polish, no fire. 

“That was purposeful,” she said. 

“Why would you purposely have them leave your manicure incomplete,” Sokka asked. 

“To keep Ty Lee happy,” Azula said smugly. Ty Lee giggled uncomfortably and rubbed her neck. 

Katara blushed and looked down, understanding and regretting saying anything. Sokka still looked confused. 

“Why would Ty Lee be happier if you only had eight nails done instead of ten?” He asked. 

“How would your girlfriend feel if you decided to put glass spikes on your…” Azula trailed off. 

“Oh,” Sokka squeaked, turning very red. 

“Good seeing you,” Azula said, unlocking her car and pulling the door open, sliding inside. 

“Bye,” Sokka squeaked, still flustered as he and Katara walked away quickly.

Ty Lee got in the passenger seat and grabbed Azula’s hand, lacing her fingers through hers. 

“Matching nails!” She said excitedly, mesmerized by the alternating pattern that their fingers made. 

Azula leaned over and kissed her temple.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
“Hey Ty Lee, can you grab the flour please,” Aang asked one afternoon when the whole gaang was sitting in the kitchen of Zuko and Azula’s house, trying to bake brownies. 

“Sure,” she said happily and hopped up on the counter. She reached up for the top shelf and grabbed the bag. As she jumped down, her shirt slid off of her shoulder, exposing the whole left side of her chest, and she quickly readjusted it. 

Suki gasped and pointed at her, mouth agape. 

Ty Lee blushed. 

“What,” she said. “I’m sorry for the briefly excessive skin showing,” she said, placing the flour on the table before returning to where she had been sitting on her Azula’s lap. 

Suki blinked and continued to stare at her. 

“What,” Ty Lee asked again. “Is there something on me,” she asked, turning to her girlfriend. 

Azula grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face from side to side before kissing her. 

“Nope,” she said, releasing her. 

“Okay,” Ty Lee said.

“Are you slut shaming my girlfriend or something,” Azula asked, turning her attention to Suki. “I don’t gape like a gorilla every time you wear a crop top.”

“Hey,” Sokka said. “Watch who you’re calling a gorilla!”

Suki didn’t even respond. 

“You,” she said slowly. “You got a tattoo,” she said. 

“Oh!” Ty Lee said. “Yeah I did!” She pulled her shirt aside to reveal a blue dragon along her collarbone, above her heart, looking down. 

“Woah,” Mai said. “When did you two do that?”

“What do you mean two,” Zuko asked, looking at her confused. 

“Just look at them,” Mai gestured. “Are you going to try and convince me that Azula doesn’t have an identical one that’s red under her shirt.”

Azula smirked and pulled down her shirt to reveal just that. She had a dragon over her heart just like Ty Lee, but Azula’s was red, just like Mai had guessed. It was also lower and it was looking up. 

If considered together the dragons seemed to be flying in the same circle, surrounding the girls’ hearts. 

“How did you know,” Katara asked, looking at Mai. “Did they tell you?”

“They’re so in love it’s disgusting. Matching tattoos are the epitome of their brand,” Mai said with a shrug.

“That’s so cute!” Aang exclaimed. 

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said, nuzzling into Azula, who released her shirt and wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Now we’re tattoo buddies!” Aang said, pointing at his head and arms. 

Azula smiled. When they first met she had hated him immediately but ever since Azula had grown a little as a person, it was somehow hard at her to be annoyed with Aang. It probably had to do with the fact that he exuded the same pure, joyful energy as her girlfriend. 

Mai studied her close friends for a few more moments.

Ty Lee grinned at her.

“There’s more, isn't there?” She asked. “You have more matching tattoos.”

Ty Lee nodded really hard and jumped up on the table, almost displacing the tray full of batter that Sokka had meticulously put together.

She pulled up the bottom of her legging to show two interlocking girl symbols on her ankle. 

“‘Zula has one too,” she announced. 

The group gathered around the tattoo. 

“There’s letters inside,” Sokka said. “An A and a T.”

“I can only imagine what that could mean,” Azula said with a smirk, crossing her arms. 

“You’re only 18,” Suki said. “How can you get each other’s initials permanently written on each other’s bodies?”

Ty Lee slid off of the table and back onto Azula. 

“This is for life,” she said pointing from herself to her girlfriend. 

“You’re just so excited about this turn of events, aren’t you,” Azula murmured into her hair. 

“Well now it’s no longer a secret!” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

“It wasn’t a secret before,” Azula said. “I just said that I wanted to see how long it would take for someone to notice.”

Ty Lee shrugged and kissed her softly. 

“Sounds like a secret but whatever you say.”

“So how long have you been sitting on these,” Mai asked. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Azula replied.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“It’s October 31st,” Ty Lee said, coming into Azula’s room after getting dropped off from practice, which had ended early. 

“Did they teach you about calendars at gymnastics today,” Azula asked standing up from her desk and giving Ty Lee a hug. 

Ty Lee giggled against her. 

“No silly,” she said. “I’m just reminding you that it’s Halloween.”

“Very observant of you Ty,” Azula said, kissing her on her forehead, and sitting down at her desk again. 

“Wait,” Ty Lee said, drawing Azula’s attention back to her. “More kisses,” she pouted, reaching her hands out for Azula. 

Azula chuckled and got up. She grabbed Ty Lee by the waist, allowing the gymnast to wrap her legs around her, and carried her to her bed, tossing her onto it. 

When Ty Lee was content with the amount of affection Azula had given to her she lay happily on her chest. 

“Are you going to just stay up here,” Azula asked, tapping her shoulder. 

Ty Lee nodded. 

“Actually,” she said, sitting up on Azula’s hips, “I want to talk business.”

“What sort of business are we talking,” Azula asked, sitting up and readjusting her girlfriend so Ty Lee was in her lap, facing her. 

“I want to talk about tonight,” Ty Lee said, matter-of-factly. 

“I’m listening,” Azula said, raising her eyebrow.

“I know you said you didn’t care about a costume and you don’t like parties,” Ty Lee started. 

“Both are true,” Azula said. 

“Let me finish,” Ty Lee said, a little aggressively. 

Azula raised her hands in surrender.

“I have gotten for us the perfect costume. It is the one that will solidify us the hottest and the cutest couple in the entire grade,” Ty Lee said. 

“Did we not already have those titles,” Azula asked, bringing her hand up to rub the base of Ty Lee’s neck. “Who would our competition even be? Mai and Zuzu?”

“Well yes,” she said, relaxing into the touch. “But with this we will defeat all of them for all time,” Ty Lee said, appealing to Azula’s competitive nature. 

Was it fair to use the pretense of a battle to lure Azula to a party? Yes it was, Ty Lee decided. She deserved one wonderfully public outing with her girlfriend, where all eyes would be on them. 

“I do love a good bashing,” Azula said. “Am I to assume you have the costumes in question with you right now?”

“Actually here’s the funny story,” Ty Lee said, hopping up. She bounced over to Azula’s closet and pulled out a box. 

She opened it and grabbed a few old sweaters off of the top, tossing them aside.

“The costumes have been here all along!” Ty Lee announced, clearly proud of herself for pulling that off. 

Azula smirked. 

“I was wondering what that was,” she said, patting the bed next to her. “Come back,” she implored. “Now that I know this evening is occupied I’ve decided I’m not done with you.”

Ty Lee smiled and jumped onto her, knocking her onto her back. She pinned Azula’s wrists above her head with one hand and leaned down to her face. 

Azula tilted her chin up to reach her lips but Ty Lee pressed her throat down with her other hand. 

“Nuh uh,” she said. “We can conclude this _after_ the party. I still have to shower.” 

Ty Lee rolled off of Azula leaving her discontented.

“Can I join you at least, I want to shower too,” she asked. 

Ty Lee shrugged. 

Later the gaang was waiting for Azula and Ty Lee before leaving for the party. 

“I can’t believe Azula is actually coming out,” Zuko said. Him and Mai were dressed as goths which was just their regular clothing with slightly more makeup and jewelry. 

“You underestimate the power of Ty Lee,” Mai said, yawning. 

“Where are they, we’re going to be late,” Katara said, exasperated. Her and Aang had gone with very traditional costumes: he was a mummy and she was a witch. 

“You don’t need to be the first person at a Halloween party,” Sokka pointed out. He was dressed in a giant tooth costume and Suki was a fairy. 

Katara rolled her eyes. 

Just then Ty Lee and Azula came down the stairs. 

“Wow,” Sokka said, noticing them. “You guys look…” 

“Hot,” Suki finished. 

Ty Lee grinned. 

“Thanks guys!”

Ty Lee was dressed as Harley Quinn, with a red and black crop top, similarly patterned booty shorts and knee high boots. Her hair was in two pigtails and she had a black face mask on. 

Azula was Poison Ivy, in green fishnets, and a matching green body suit that stopped right at her chest. She wasn’t wearing a mask but she had let Ty Lee put a crown of ivy around her head and green eyeshadow on her. Her hair was loose and lay across her shoulders. 

Ty Lee twirled, enjoying her friend’s eyes on her, but especially Azula’s. 

“I’m frankly uncomfortable with the amount of skin showing on all accounts,” Azula said, wrapping her arm around Ty Lee’s midriff, as if trying to cover it. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

“Just remember that it’s a preview for later,” she whispered into Azula’s ear. 

Her girlfriend nodded slowly and relaxed her hold on Ty Lee. 

“I do have to say we easily have the best couples costume,” Azula said. 

No one disagreed.


End file.
